


He took the midnight train going anywhere

by BooksandKpop



Series: Soft Fics 9: Every SF9 Pairing (OT2) [12]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Boys, They're OOC but I tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: Trains were the top tier mode of public transport. No traffic, ran all night, and had perfectly comfortable seats to fall asleep in.That was fine, when you were sitting by yourself.





	He took the midnight train going anywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TpLoz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/gifts).



> Prompt request; Youngbin x Dawon fic where they accidentally fall asleep on each other on a train? And they're complete strangers?
> 
> Title from "Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey

Most forms of public transport took on a strange aura after midnight, but none more so than cross-country trains. There was just something about travelling at high speeds through the empty countryside in the dead of night when the world outside was still.

Daytime trains were crowded and noisy; occupied by energetic children, playful students, working adults and chatty grandparents. There was always a hustle and bustle in the carriages and on the platforms; it was bright and loud and overflowing with people from all walks of life.

But at night, the trains became dim and quiet. The lights were low and yet the darkness outside made it possible to still see your reflection in the windows. Those who travelled in groups had hushed conversations, and those on their own listened to music or read. Most of the time, however, people simply slept as the train smoothly glided across the tracks spanning vast miles of fields and forests. It was this that gave the trains the tranquil and timeless atmosphere that many people loved.

Kim Youngbin was one of those many people. As a businessman, he was often required to travel long distances for meetings. In his mind, there was no better mode of transport than trains at night. He could work away on his laptop with the screen brightness down and it felt like time didn't exist. Or he could sleep, mind relaxing into the peaceful darkness that accompanied his midnight travels. 

Usually when he travelled he knew where he was going weeks in advance, giving him ample time to reserve a single seat with a desk space so he could have a little bit of privacy if he decided to work. However, sometimes he didn't always have that luxury. Today was one of those days. His line manager gave him all of three hours notice to pack a bag for a four-day trip and get to the train station in time for the midnight train. He made it, barely, and secured the last ticket for the cross-country express. It wasn't a single seat, nor did it have a desk, but Youngbin was exhausted from the previous ten days of hectic work and all that mattered was getting to sleep during the four and a half train ride.

As he made his way through the carriage, Youngbin hoped that whoever would be sitting next to him wasn't the kind to try to strike up an awkward conversation. When he reached his assigned seat (48F, aisle) there was no one in the adjacent seat to his yet. There was still plenty of time before the train left though, so he wasn't worried. Taking his earphones and face mask from his bag, he stowed his minimal luggage and jacket under his seat and sat down. There was no point in making himself comfortable just yet, he would only have to stand up to let the other person in past him. 

Minutes passed and the conductor made the final call outside the train window, and yet still no sign of his seatmate appearing. Youngbin wasn't too fussed. It meant he was probably going to have the extra seat to himself. Just as they were beginning to pull off and Youngbin had closed his eyes to settle down, a light tap came on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to find a dishevelled young man looking sheepishly down at him. This must be the occupier of 48E.

 

"I'm so sorry. Do you mind if I just squeeze in past you?"

 

He had a sweet voice, although he sounded rather out of breath. Youngbin simply smiled politely and stood up, letting the other man get to his own seat. The train was almost clear of the station now, ready to begin its speedy journey through the night. He waited a minute to make sure that the other wasn't going to try and engage him in conversation before putting on his mask and plugging in his earphones. Over the years of long travels, Youngbin had perfected his music playlist for the late night train journey. Closing his eyes, he let himself begin to relax and unwind. 

It was barely six songs into his playlist when the train came to a sudden halt in its tracks. Curious, Youngbin opened his eyes and sat up in his seat. Over his music, he could hear an announcement being made, however by the time he removed his earphones he missed what was said. Frustrated, he looked around and saw most of the other carriage occupants settling back down into their seats or murmuring lowly between themselves. He turned to his left and met the bright gaze of the man sitting next to him.

 

"Did you miss the announcement?"

 

His voice was lowered to a respectable level for the time of night, and since he no longer was out of breath Youngbin could hear the musical quality to it. He nodded once, almost shyly. The man beside him smiled softly before leaning in a little closer. Not so close that he was invading Youngbin's personal space, but for some reason the distance made his heart race.

 

"They said there was a fault on the line ahead. It could take anywhere up to an hour for them to fix, so we won't be moving until then."

"Thank you."

 

Youngbin felt slightly embarrassed that his own voice sounded so hoarse compared to the dulcet tones of his seatmate, but the other simply smiled at him once more before returning to the book he had been reading. Usually he would be glad that the man sitting next to him was content without needing conversation, but for some reason, he rather hoped this once they would be engaging. Nevertheless, Youngbin put his earphones back into his ears and shuffled his playlist anew. 

It didn't seem like an hour had passed before the train started moving once more, but then again, the night train enveloped its passengers in a feeling of timelessness. Youngbin opened his eyes and looked around as they finally continued on their travels. Many of the others had already fallen into their peaceful sleep, while others simply continued their conversations or readings as if nothing happened. The man beside him turned his head and acknowledged Youngbin's gaze with a smile and a nod towards the window. They were moving once more. Youngbin smiled back, only to realise his mouth was hidden by his mask, but if his seatmate was bothered by it, it didn't show. He just once again diverted his eyes to the words on the page in front of him. 

As the soft forward motion of the train continued smoothly, it lulled Youngbin to sleep at last. The gentle music playing in his ears became the background noise for his dreamless slumber. The atmosphere of calm silence grew heavier and heavier as they travelled further across the countryside until not one soul was left awake on the midnight train. 

When the train finally reached it's destination and began the slow descent back to reality the passengers began to stir. Youngbin slowly stirred back to consciousness, the music he had so carefully chosen still playing softly in his ears. There was something different this time, in comparison to how he usually awoke. In his post-sleep state, still not fully back to his senses, he simply dismissed the feeling and enjoyed the bliss that came after a comfortable and well-deserved rest.

Finally, the sound of an announcement ringing across the speakers brought Youngbin to open his eyes. The lights inside the train were still dim, however, the station at which they were arriving blazed like a candle in the darkness. It was only then that he realised the unusual state which he found himself in. 

His seatmate was sleeping with his head perched on Youngbin's shoulder, their arms intertwined and resting on their touching thighs. Surprisingly, it was rather comfortable. The man beside him radiated an enveloping feeling of warmth, and Youngbin found comfort in their close contact. Looking down, there was a look of peace on the others face; the kind that can only be reached in a deep and fulfilling sleep. He didn't want to wake him and burst the aura of homeliness that surrounded them. But the train had reached its final destination and all around them people began to stir.

The lights slowly rose to a normal level to match that of the early morning train station energy. And beside him, his seatmate was dragged back to consciousness. Youngbin couldn't help himself and watched the way the young man's eyes fluttered as he woke. It took a few moments before he seemed to become fully aware of the situation. When he realised, he jerked up and looked at Youngbin with the perfect example of a "deer-caught-in-headlights" expression. It was so pure and innocent that Youngbin could do nothing but laugh. That seemed to relax the other man, and the tension dropped from his shoulders. 

Youngbin stopped his music and removed his earphones and mask before standing up from his seat and stepping into the aisle. He relished the feeling of his tight muscles stretching after so long in the same position. There was a lingering feeling of heat on his left shoulder and thigh from where he and his seatmate had been touching, but he brushed it off in favour of getting his blood flowing again. The other man also began to gather his few belongings and pulled his bag out from where it had been stored. Youngbin likewise bent down to retrieve his own luggage and while doing so he caught the other staring. When he stood up again, suitcase and coat in hand, he smiled at the man whom he had been sitting beside for over five hours and felt a small pang of sadness in his chest knowing they were about to part ways.

The carriage doors opened, and the newly awoken crowds began to make their exit from the train, stepping once more into the world where time moved ever forwards. With a small wave and a soft goodbye, Youngbin turned his back on his now former seatmate and made his departure. 

The platform was chilly in the way only five am train stations can be. Youngbin tugged on his coat and slung his large bag over his shoulder. There was something in the back of his mind calling him, telling him to turn around. And so he did, and briefly, he locked eyes with the man still sitting in his window seat, gazing out onto the platform. Youngbin smiled towards him before continuing to walk away. 

His heart felt heavy as he caught a taxi to his hotel, but there was nothing left to do. They were merely strangers on a train.

Throughout his four days of important meetings and company dinners, Youngbin could not shake the weight that seemed to have settled on his shoulders. It was most noticeable when he retired to his hotel room alone, late at night and drained from all the work he had been loaded with. His chest seemed to constrict as he lay in bed, empty save for himself. It felt all too big and far too cold to be comfortable. And every night, there were fleeting dreams of him. Imagined glimpses through dense crowds of faceless people, his bright eyes and golden skin glowing like a beacon. Calling him in his sweet voice, gently and inviting. By the end of his business trip, Youngbin felt more exhausted than he had ever before. 

It was with a happy but heavy heart that he made his way to the train station on his final night. Once again he had been lucky in securing a ticket and once again it was a double seat without a desk. As he ambled through the full carriage towards his seat (67H, window) a stone settled in the pit of his stomach. He reached the pair of seats and found them both empty. Without a second thought he settled into his window seat and immediately put on his mask and earphones. The music which usually calmed and soothed him seemed jarring in his ears, contrasting with the usual peaceful atmosphere of the midnight train. Youngbin shut his eyes tight and turned his head towards the outside encroaching darkness, forcing himself to relax in the unnatural coolness.

A warm body sat down in the seat beside him, and suddenly Youngbin's heart began to pound. Against his better judgement, he opened his eyes and turned to see who he would be sitting beside for their midnight journey. Moussey brown curls which looked like they had been tossed about in the wind and an oversized jumper were all he could see, the person next to him had their back slightly turned. But then, they sat around and turned their head to meet Youngbin's curious gaze. And suddenly, the chill in the air was replaced with warmth and the heaviness which had been plaguing him was gone. A pair of bright eyes and a brighter smile beamed back at him. Youngbin paused his music and removed one earphone, the best invitation he could offer for conversation.

 

"This is definitely in the top five best coincidences of my life so far."

"Sounds like you encounter quite a lot of them."

"Yeah, I seem to be a magnet for chance encounters and odd situations."

 

Youngbin smiled at that, before realising once again that his mouth was hidden behind the mask. The man who sat beside him smiled right back though, so he must have been able to sense it. There was a feeling of complacency and understanding which wrapped around them then. As the train finally pulled off from the station, heading towards the blanket of night that lay across the countryside, his seatmate pulled out the same book as he had been reading the first time and Youngbin pressed play on his music. However, he didn't put his second earphone back in, instead leaving himself open to the other man, who had also turned himself so that his body was angled slightly towards Youngbin. It was comforting, knowing they were both on the same page.

The train moved further into its journey, leaving the bright station and city behind as it began to cross the fields and farms that lay in its path. Youngbin found himself slowly succumbing to the pull of sleep which had evaded him for the four previous nights. His music was quiet, playing only in one ear, but the sounds of soft breathing and rustling pages from the man beside him added a new layer to the lullaby which soothed him. 

The midnight train continued to travel into the early hours of the morning and as always the timeless sense of peace descended on the passengers of the carriage. Youngbin slept soundly, oblivious to the way his body moved of its own accord to be closer to the man next to him. When the lights of the approaching station shone brightly through the windows, Youngbin awoke and felt lighter and more well-rested than he had all the days previous. 

Before he even regained full control of his senses, he noticed a different surface under his cheek. It was not the plush fabric of the train seat, but something altogether warmer and more solid. As he dragged his eyes open to the rapidly lightening interior, he realised it was a shoulder he was resting against. His seatmate's shoulder - and it was extremely comfortable. The other man's head was resting atop his own, the gentle pressure somehow making Youngbin feel weightless. And similar to their previous encounter, their legs were touching and arms intertwined, only this time their fingers were interlocked also and the other's knee was resting in Youngbin's lap. 

He also woke up as Youngbin began to shift in his seat, head lifting from its position and a yawn stretching across his face. Youngbin was fascinated by how he seemed to glow with an unfathomable beauty even under the awful orange lights of the train station they had pulled into. The man turned his head to catch Youngbin's gaze from where his head was still perched on the other's shoulder, and his eyes lit up with a look of amazement. He smiled, and Youngbin's heart began to race.

 

"Good morning."

 

His voice was still laced with sleep and yet it still sounded so melodic to Youngbin's ears. The conductor announced over the intercom that they had reached their destination, and so reluctantly the pair moved apart and began to gather their belongings. Youngbin packed away his mask and earphones and then waited patiently for his seatmate to be finished. When they were both collected, the other stood up first and moved out into the aisle. Instead of walking away though, he extended his hand towards Youngbin. Despite all his better judgement screaming he did not know this person, Youngbin reached out his own hand and interlaced their fingers together.

As they descended from the train onto the platform, hands joined by their sides, Youngbin felt a blush rising on his cheeks. It was early morning but the station was beginning to come alive. They caught several sideways glances from other passengers disembarking the midnight train and also those waiting to begin their five am travels. The man beside him didn't seem to notice though, and if he did he did not care. They walked together all the way to the exit of the station, where Youngbin regretfully realised they would have to part. As they stood inside the glass doors, the other tugged on their joined hands until Youngbin turned to face him.

 

"Is this where our story comes to an end?"

"What do you mean by story?"

"Oh come on. Two strangers meet on a train and share a soft sleepy moment, thinking they were never to see each other again, only to be reunited several days later in the same situation."

"It does sound like a film plot doesn't it?"

"Yeah, a romantic drama or the likes."

 

The other man was grinning now, a wickedly bright smile that lit up his eyes with a mischevious twinkle. Youngbin wished he could come up with a witty retort but instead he was just left blushing and stammering in front of him. That made him laugh, a maniacal, high-pitched cackle, unlike anything he had ever heard before. That in itself prompted Youngbin to laugh too, eyes crinkling and lips stretched wide. 

 

"My name is Dawon."

"I'm Youngbin."

"Great, now I can stop referring to you as "handsome mysterious train guy" in my head."

"That's what you called me?"

"Well yeah, it's fitting don't you think?"

 

Youngbin shook his head while still smiling with mirth. Of all the characters he had met throughout his train journeys all across the country, none had ever been as entertaining and intriguing as Dawon.

 

"So, Dawon, in this romantic drama you envisioned; how does the plot between those two strangers continue?"

"Well Youngbin, since the two strangers don't know much about one another it only makes sense that they get to know one another better. However, the dashing character with the amazing sense of humour has to rush off to work and cannot stay to invite the handsome mysterious character to breakfast. So the best way for them to continue their story would be to exchange phone numbers and contact one another at a later time, don't you think?"

"Hmmm, I think that would work out rather well indeed. Since this handsome mysterious character is very busy too it's important they can remain in contact and arrange a suitable time for a date."

"A date you say? I was thinking it would just be coffee."

"Well, a coffee date then. These strangers fell asleep on one another on two separate train journeys. And the handsome mysterious character would very much like it to be a date."

"I see where you're coming from. The charmingly entertaining character would also like their next meeting to be a date."

"They should exchange numbers then - before they have to rush off to their busy lives."

"Yes they should."

 

Dawon grinned even wider at Youngbin as he dug around in his jacket pocket for his phone before handing it over. They had to let go of their joined hands as they traded phone numbers. When he got his back, Youngbin laughed at the contact name Dawon had set for himself before pocketing his phone once again.

 

"Well, since the strangers have made appropriate steps to get to know one another better in future, I think it's about time they rush off, don't you Dawon?"

"Yes indeed, because if the hilarious yet cute character doesn't leave right now he is going to miss his bus."

"I hope they contact one another soon."

"They will, I'm certain of it."

 

And with a wink and a laugh, Dawon turned and ran off towards the bus departure zone. He threw a wave over his shoulder which Youngbin enthusiastically returned before walking out the exit door to hail a taxi home. There was a bounce in his step and everything in the chilly morning seemed brighter and more full of life than it had before. 

Youngbin arrived back at his apartment and went straight to shower. He needed to freshen up and change before he needed to be at work in three hours time. Usually after a midnight train journey, he would need to take a nap to recharge, however meeting Dawon seemed to have energised him. Just as he finished with his tie and was about to throw on his suit jacket, a notification lit up his phone.

 

_From; Whimsical Train Stranger_

Let me know when you have free time to go on that coffee date ;)

 

_To; Whimsical Train Stranger_

I mean I'm pretty busy, being a highly successful businessman and all that...I should be able to fit you in before the weekend :P

 

_From; Whimsical Train Stranger_

Just shoot me a time, being the owner and director of my own entertainment company means I can choose my own working hours ;)

 

He laughed, loud and bright at the message in front of him. Dawon definitely seemed the type of person who suited the entertainment industry. With an affirmative message, Youngbin locked his phone and gathered the last of his belongings before rushing out the door to work. He had a long day of meetings ahead of him, having to provide reports of his four-day business trip and begin work on a new marketing plan for their upcoming takeover of a smaller firm. However, the weight of his phone in his pocket and the future prospect of meeting Dawon again were enough to give him the energy to make it through.

Sometimes, the aura of the midnight train lingered around its passengers even after they had departed. The tranquillity and silence enveloped those who rode it and could persist for hours afterwards, dragging a hazy aura of quiet into the daytime reality. Youngbin had never had the pleasure of feeling that way before, the business world being far too loud and fast-paced to allow it. Today however, there was an atmosphere of calm surrounding him which affected all those who he met without throughout his work.

If only they knew how simple it was to retain the peace of the midnight train when you connected with someone from it on the outside.


End file.
